The New Kid
by MonStErScLosEt
Summary: When Sonny's Mom gets a new job opporutunity in Nebraska, Her and Her older brother Justin Move down and have to start at a new school, Moorland High. What happens when there abusive father ends up living there? Who will comfort her? CHANNY? Find out!
1. Prolouge

The New Kid

Hey This is probably my best Fanfiction story so I hope you like it! Please review and give ideas for upcoming Chapters! Enjoy!

I do not own SWAC! ( Man I hate saying that!)

Prologue

I always loved living here in Wisconsin with my wonderful family and my best friends Lucy and Whitney. We lived on a beautiful lake and my big cuddly Bull Mastiff, Dozer, always loved to swim in that lake. But now me and my Bull Mastiff are forced to move away to a house in the very unpopulated city of Moorland, Nebraska. I am Sonny Munroe and I am 18 years old. I am in my senior year of high school so once I am finished with school I can move back to Wisconsin, I hope.

OK the only reason its short is because its telling you basically what the story is about. Please Rate and Review, Thank you!


	2. The New House

Ok heres Chapter 1 but with a skit at the beginning!

Me: I own Sonny with a chance!

Chad: Nuh Uh do not!

Me: Do Too!

Sonny: Both of you, shut it!

Chad: Maybe I will

Sonny: FINE!

Chad: FINE!

Sonny: GOOD!

Chad: GOOD!

Me: Ok fine I dont own it, Happy?

Chad: Yes, very.

Me: Whatever Pooper!

Chad: K heres the story!

I walked up to the house holding Dozer's leash. I frowned as I opened the door. I got the biggest room because my 19 year old brother Justin can move out anytime now. I patted Dozer to come on the bed, as I was writing in my diary how suckish this day was.

"Knock, Knock." Someone knocked on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I said in an unhappy voice. Mom walked in and tried to sit on my bed but Dozer took up the space. That made me smile for the first time today. She patted his stomach and sighed.

"Hon, I know you miss your friends and family in Wisconsin but I promise you, you will make better friends here." She said as sympathetic as possible.

"I'll try to believe it." I smiled and gave her a hug as well as my big, Slobbery dog. I hope she's right.


	3. The School of Snobs, Well Mostly

Muahaha Heres Chapter 2! I think its pretty long... I hope so

I sighed when I woke up Monday Morning, School. I got enough time to take a shower, Dry my hair and curl it a little plus finally, to make some cereal. I put on some dark blue skinny jeans with a yellow short sleeve shirt that said Wisconsin State Fair with a cartoon cow on it. I got my backpack on and drove to school.

At school I got out of the car and people started to snicker at me. I just put my hood on my jacket up and walked fastly to the school doors. All of a sudden I was pushed into this guy wearing black sunglasses.

"Haha, Cooper, You got Farm Girl pushed into you!" The group of Boys laughed. I started to cry, bent over on the sidewalk.

"Thats not funny Colin!" The boy yelled. He helped me up and wiped the tears from my face.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I just nodded and ran away, hoping nothing else will come in my way.

Chad's POV

"Colin thats not funny, you made that innocent girl cry!" I yelled.

"Awww, does Chaddy care about the cow milker?" Colin asked. I walked up to him and punched him in the face.

"You just got munched." And with that I walked off, to go find that girl.

Sonny's POV

I was so upset I could just hide in a closet all day, but sadly, I can't. I walked to my locker when someone tapped on my shoulder. It was the boy I saw earlier.

"Oh um hi." I said shyly.

"Look I'm sorry about Colin, He's just a,... Complicating person." He said.

"Oh, that's ok, and I guess he is a complicating person." I said smiling.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Sonny, Sonny Munroe."

"Ahh, never heard that before. I'm Chad, Chad Dylan Cooper." He handed out his hand. I shook it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Chad." I said smirking.

"So, what's your first class Sonny?" Chad asked

"Umm, Math with Mr. Driable." I said nicely.

"Oh, me too, I can take you there." He said

So we walked together to the first class. Maybe this day wont be so bad after all.

**I hope you liked it! I will put the next chapter up Tomorrow! Maybe another too, depends on how much time I have. If you have any comments or ideas for the story, come on dont be shy and review the story! I will most likely take all of your ideas and put them in my story. I will also mention you in my Dedication page at the end of this story.**


	4. My only Friend, My Neighbor?

Ok heres the next Chapter! I love the reviews from People! Well on My other Stories like Before I die, Please Love me and The Holiday thing I did. I didnt think anyone would believe me That I memorized that! Hahah I guess I was wrong! Well Heres Chapter THREE!

Sonny's POV

I hugged Chad at the end of the day and said bye and so did he. Even though he's the quarterback of the football team, he's not a jerk like the rest of them. I waved at Chad one last time and got in my car and drove home.

When I got home I saw my neighbor for the first time. He had blonde silky hair and he was wearing something that looked familiar. I immediately noticed that Chad was my neighbor. I shut my car door which made him look over at me. He smiled and started to walk toward me.

"Long time no see, Sonny." He said smirking.

"Back at ya, Chad." I replied with a sheepish smile plastered on my face.

"Oh, hang on I have to let my dog outside." I told him.

I ran to the door and let Dozer out, Big Mistake. He ran straight at Chad and knocked him over.

"Oh, Chad, I'm so sorry!" I said worried.

"Nah, Thats ok, my cousin has a dog just like this...Big." He said chuckling.

He scratched Dozer's head and smiled

"So, your my new neighbor Munroe?" He asked with a grin.

"That I am Cooper, That I am." I replied.

"Can I come in?" He asked politely.

"Sure, come on." And with that I called Dozer and he ran inside. I showed Chad around and then Justin appeared around the corner.

"Hey sis, Who's this?" Justin asked.

"Oh Justin this is Chad, Chad this is my older brother Justin." I said grinning.

"Ahh, Nice to meet ya man." Justin replied.

"You too." Chad said smiling.

I smiled and pulled Chad upstairs to my room.

"This, is my room." I said.

"Nice, you play guitar?" He asked pointing at my guitar case.

"Uhh, well, maybe, why?" I asked nervously.

"Well I play too so we might have something in common." He said smirkishly.

"That we might Cooper, That we might."

We both laughed as we sat down on my bed.

"Can I hear you play?" He asked.

"Uhh, sure I wrote a song if you wanna hear it."

"Yeah sure."

With that I got out my guitar and started to play.

**Ok well that's where I cut it off! Sorry! The next chapter is a Demi Lovato song of which she sings in front of Chad. And just because its interesting to see what she sings, I wont post it until tomorrow! heheheh Im baddd! :P**


	5. Work of Art

**Ok I know I said I wouldn't post this chapter until tomorrow but I'm not that mean so here's the song she sings to Chad! Plus Special Thanks to Smile . Laugh. Shine for reviewing everyone of my stories! U ROCK!**

And with that I started to play.

Everyday is like a blank canvas

you know you can paint it anyway you want it

You can draw a black cloud

you can make the sunshine

color it a rainbow

or use black and white

open up you eyes and

your imagination

Come on lets write a song

a little poetry

take a photograph

lets make some memories

you can make it anything that you want it to be

if you follow your heart

life is a work of art

Ohh, Every nights like looking at a dark screen

your never too young or too old to dream

you can make a fantasy into a reality

cause your creating, your own masterpiece

Close your eyes and dream it

seein is believin

Come on lets write a song

a little poetry

take a photograph

lets make some memories

you can make it anything that you want it to be

if you follow your heart

life is a work of art

Come on lets write a song

a little poetry

take a photograph

lets make some memories

you can make it anything that you want it to be

if you follow your heart

life is a work of art

Turn a simple sign, into philosophy

turn a star into a galaxy

make a little noise into a symphony

your creating a masterpiece

Come on lets write a song

a little poetry

take a photograph

lets make some memories

you can make it anything that you want it to be

if you follow your heart

Life is a work of art

Come on lets write a song

a little poetry

take a photograph

lets make some memories

you can make it anything that you want it to be

if you follow your heart

life is a work of art

Come on lets write a song

a little poetry

take a photograph

lets make some memories

you can make it anything that you want it to be

if you follow your heart

life is a work of art

Work of Art

Work of Art

Life is a work of art. (memorized the whole song, took awhile)

When I was done I smiled. That was the first time I sang that song to anyone, I was so thrilled.

**Did you think it was a love song? Sorry but That will be later if someone gives me a song I could use. But Rate and Review! **


	6. My New Best Friend

Ok Heres Chapter 5! I hope you like The story so far! Well here ya go!

Sonny's POV

"Wow, that was amazing." Chad said in a amazed voice.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I never knew you could sing." He said.

"There's a lot you dont know about me."

He smiled and stared into my eyes. I've decided just then he would be my Best friend, or my only friend in Nebraska.

"So, Chad, Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked him.

"Sure, whats for dinner?"

"Um, I believe spaghetti with mashed potatoes."

"Mmm, sounds yummy." He said smiling.

He laughed and so did I.

"Sonny! Dinner!" My Mom called.

I tugged on Chad's arm and pulled him downstairs to eat. Justin was piling food in his mouth like he hasn't eaten in months, as usual.

"Oh, Sonny, Who is this young man?" My Mom asked.

"Oh, Mom, this is my friend Chad and also our neighbor and Chad, this is my mom, Connie."

"Why nice to meet you Chad, come on, help yourself."

I pulled Chad to the counter to grab a plate and to pile food on top of it. Me and him ate in my room sense Justin was acting like a pig and it was really embarrassing.

"So, You like it here in Nebraska so far?" Chad asked me.

"Actually its not that bad, except school, people think just because I lived in Wisconsin, I lived on a farm." I said kind of angry.

"Where did you live in Wisconsin?" Chad asked sweetly.

"I lived in Dodge, Wisconsin on a beautiful lake with a very modern two story house." I said kinda sad.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"I just miss home and my family and my two friends."

"What do you mean by two friends?" He asked.

"I only had two friends, Lucy and Whitney. The rest of the kids bullied me." I replied.

"Oh, Sonny, I'm so sorry." He said sadly.

"Don't be, I'm glad I moved here because otherwise I would've never met you." I said smiling.

He smiled and hugged me tight.

"I'm glad too Sonny, I'm glad too." He said quietly.

We walked downstairs to put our dishes away when the dog started barking rapidly. I ignored him and said goodbye to Chad.

"Bye Chad, see you tomorrow." I said hugging him.

"Bye Munroe." He said as he left, into the night sky.

**I hope you liked the Chapter! Rate and Review! :D**


	7. Dad's Back, worse than ever

**Ok Im so sorry I havent put up chapters in awhile! I have had tons of school stuff from Band to Drama Club. I got a part in a play called Shoestring Theatre. Its about A guy named Sanders who's budget has been cut by 80% and he has to direct the play of 'Cinderella'. I play the Crazy nutty lady named Mary who lies about her life to sell flowers to people for money. She also was dragged into the Cinderella play as the Queen or Mother of the Prince. Well anyways heres Chapter 6, The action packed chapter!**

Sonny's POV

I closed the door and sat on the couch. I eventually fell asleep but woke up to the dog barking.

"Dozer, whats the matter?" I said rubbing my eyes. Then I saw what he was barking at. A man in a black hoodie and basically everything else black, standing in our driveway. I was a little scared at first so I went and got Justin.

"Justin, wake up." I said standing next to his bed.

"Sonny, what could possibly be wrong at two in the morning?" Justin asked frustrated.

"Theres a guy in all black standing in our yard!" I yelled softly.

"What? Let me see."

And he got up and walked downstairs. He was still there only there was a woman talking to him...MOM!

"Oh, no, Mom's out there!" I yelled loudly this time.

I tried to run outside but Justin stopped me.

"Sonny, I don't want you getting hurt again, stay here." He said quietly.

Then it hit me. That man wasn't a stranger, it was Dad.

"JUSTIN! THAT'S DAD! WERE GONNA GET KILLED!" I screamed.

Just then Justin's eyes popped wide open.

"Sonny! We need to get out of here, but quietly." He said.

We walked up the stairs when I heard a scream.

"Mom!" I ran down the stairs but Justin stopped me again.

"Sonny no! Stay here!" Justin yelled.

"Justin, I have to go, just trust me." I said.

And with that I got my jacket on and my shoes. I got Dozer on his leash, just in case, and went out the door.

Dad was punching Mom on the ground, so I whispered to Dozer.

"Go get him!" And I unlatched his leash. He barked rapidly and lunged at Dad. He was biting him and snapping at him. I ran towards Mom and helped her up.

"Mom! Are you ok?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, hon, I'm fine. Good thinking on letting the dog out."

I just nodded when I heard a loud noise. Just then I saw my dog limping towards me in pain.

"Mom! He has a gun!"

And just then everything went blank. I think I'm dead, but I'm not sure of it.

Chad's POV

I woke up at two am to get a glass of water, when I heard a scream. I looked out the window and I saw a man beating Sonny's Mother. I was about to call the police when I saw Sonny run outside with Dozer. She let him off his leash and he attacked the man. I was relieved to see that Sonny pulled her Mom to saftey. Just then The man pulled out a gun and shot Dozer in the leg. I almost screamed when the man shot Sonny. I thought she was dead. An Ambulance arrived and took Sonny and Her mother away. They handcuffed the man and took him away too. Then I saw Dozer lying on the lawn with Justin by his side. I got on my Jacket and ran to Sonny's house.

"Justin! Is the dog okay?" I yelled as I was running over.

"Yeah, I think so but I can't take him to the vet." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I don't have that kind of money, and my car is in repair." He replied.

I thought for a minute and made my decision.

"Hey come on, help me lift Dozer and I'll take him to the vet." I said.

He said thank you and we lifted Dozer to my car. I dropped Justin off at the hospital and then I was on my way to the veterinarian clinic, all the way across town.

**Its a long one ehh? I hoped you liked it! Sonny's Dad Is the violent one. When Justin says I don't want you to get hurt again, He means That The dad abused her. I didnt put that in there, sowwy! :P Review! Pweasse!**


	8. Hospitals and Doggie Vets

**Okay! I'm very sorry for not uploading chapters in a long time! I skipped drama today just so I could come home and get these chapters up! :) Well here's Chapter 7!**

Sonny's POV

I woke up in a white room all alone. I found out I was in the Hospital. Just then my brother walked in.

"Hey little sis, your awake. How are ya feelin?" Justin asked.

"Hurt, sick... and scared." I replied.

"You don't have to be scared, Mom's awake in the room next door and Chad took Dozer to the Doggie Hospital." He said pleasantly.

"Wait, Chad?" I asked confused.

"Yeah after I called the police and everyone was gone, Chad ran to me and asked if Dozer was okay. Since I didn't have my car or any money, Chad drove me to the hospital and now he's at the vet with Dozer." Justin said out of breath.

"Wow, I cant believe Chad did that for us." I said astonished.

"Yeah, you got a pretty good friend."

"I guess I do Justin, I guess I do." When Justin left I drifted off into a deep slumber.

Chad's POV

When I got to the vet's office the doors were locked, so I pounded on the doors until a very disturbed man opened the door.

"May I help you?" He sneered.

"Yes you may, My neighbors dog is wounded pretty bad." I said in a happy voice but angry on the inside.

"I'm sorry but I cant help you one, because its not your dog and two, I bet its not severe." He said angrily.

That made me boil up on the inside and pretty soon It came out on the outside... towards the doctor.

"Oh I thought you could help because just like an hour ago, my best friend's Mom was beaten by some man that shot that dog and my best friend, and the Mom and Best friend are both in the Hospital!" I yelled in his face.

"Wait, hold up? The dog was shot?" He asked in a nervous tone.

"YES!" I yelled.

Then the man ran inside and came back out with a big tray table and rolled the table to my car. The man opened the door to see the dog whining and full of blood. The man eased Dozer on the table and motioned me to follow him inside. I sat in the waiting room for hours until the man came out with a bandaged up Dozer.

"I am truly sorry for getting mad at you sir. If that wound wouldn't have been cared for in the next few hours or so, it could've been fatal." The doctor said seriously.

"Oh that's okay. You don't seem to get people coming at three in the morning with their dog."

"Yes that is true." He said smiling.

"Well Thank you sir." I said as I walked out the door with Dozer by my side. It was now 7:30 in the morning so I decided to skip school and visit Sonny at the hospital. Hoping she was actually alive.


	9. Chad Falls?

**Okay so this chapter is very short because its a small topic at the hospital with Sonny and Chad. So its probably under 500 words...But at least there's a chapter! So here's Chapter 8!**

Sonny's POV

I woke up alone...again. I decided to turn on the TV. I saw that Mackenzie Falls was on so I watched it.

"Come on Mackenzie! Chloe is waiting for you!" I yelled bouncing up and down in my bed.

"Someone likes this show." A familiar voice said.

"Chad?" I yelled.

"Yeah Munroe, its me." He said laughing. He came up to me and gave me a light hug because of my gunshot wound in my stomach. "Oh I have someone for you."

Then He whistled and Dozer came running in.

"DOZER!" I screamed. He wobbled over and licked me on my face.

"Chad, thank you! You saved my dog's life!" I said thankfully.

"Nah, it was nothin, you are my friend." He said. Chad then climbed on the bed and watched Mackenzie Falls with me.

"Hey Chad, You look a lot like the guy who plays Mackenzie." I said amazed.

"Oh um yeah, that's my twin brother, Lucas." He said shyly.

"Ahh, that's cool!" I said smiling.

"You are the first person who didn't freak out when I told them, thank you." He said sincerely.

"Oh well I wouldn't freak out even if it was you because it doesn't even matter to me." I said.

He smiled and fell asleep watching Chad's twin brother, Lucas, as Mackenzie on now, My new favorite show.

**Awww, Its a cute but short chapter. You will soon meet Lucas Daniel Cooper in a few more chapters. But for now, BYE BYE! Please review.**


	10. Back on her feet, well almost

**Okay, I'm so so so so sorry for not updating this story for awhile. I've been busy with school stuff and working on other stories and most of all, reading everyone's AMAZING stories. Well here's chapter 9!**

Chad's POV

I finally got to take Sonny home but Sonny's Mom had to stay because of all the wounds she had. When I got her home it was ten at night so I wanted to let her rest. After all, I will see her tomorrow to protect her from the ups and downs of Moorland High.

Sonny's POV

I finally got home from the hospital at ten pm so I decided to just go to bed.

When I woke up it was seven in the morning so I had an hour to get ready. The problem was, I have crutches so it will take longer. Finally it was 7:50 so I decided to leave then. I wobbled my way to my car and drove to school.

At school I was laughed at even worse because of my crutches...great. I made my way to the door of the school until I was knocked over and my crutches were stolen. I screamed in pain as Colin came up to me with my crutches.

"Give them back Colin!" I screamed.

"Aww, is the farm girl in pain? What, did the horse kick you off its back cause it thought your ugly? That's what I would've done if I was that horse." Colin said laughing.

I didn't respond because I was in too much pain to talk or even move.

"COLIN! Leave her alone!" Yelled a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Cooper here to save the day." Said Colin.

I screamed in pain as Chad and Colin were fighting.

"Sonny!" Chad yelled.

"Ahh, Sonny's the name. Well Sonny you ain't getting the crutches back so continue on screaming." Colin said smirking.

"I'm gonna wipe that stupid smirk of your face if you don't stop!" Chad yelled. Chad was about to punch him, when the principal came up to us.

"What is with all the screaming?" The Principal asked.

I screamed clutched over In pain as the principal gasped to see my leg oozing out blood from the gunshot wound.

"They took her crutches and pushed her over. She is in a lot of pain thanks to Colin and his little friend, Branden!" Chad yelled softly.

"Sonny, can you move?" Asked Principal Draegir.

"N-no-no, I can't." I said stuttering.

"Boys, give me the crutches, NOW!" Mr. Draegir yelled.

Colin quickly gave my crutches to me but I still couldn't get up. Chad then lifted me off the pavement and carried me to the nurses office.

Chad's POV

I was thinking of how much pain she was in when Colin took her crutches. It's really sad that her only friend is me. I got her to the health room but the door was closed. I knocked on the door and the nurse opened the door.

"Oh hello...Oh dear, I can take her from here. I got a call saying she was in severe pain." Said Nurse Milotti.

"Oh, okay, if its alright, can I stay here with her, I'm her only friend." I said.

"Oh sorry but you need to get to class young man." The nurse said sweetly.

I just nodded and walked out to my first class, leaving my Sonny behind.

**Doesn't Colin just wanna make you punch him in the face! He's so...so...EVIL! I should make something bad happen to him. Hahahahah No, Well maybe. If I get ideas from my reviewers! :PPP**


	11. Meeting Tawni

**Okay well This Chapter is very exciting for Sonny. And no I'll tell you right now it has NOTHING to do with Chad. It has to do with something else. But considering the title, you probably guessed it. Well I hope you like it cause I was writing more chapters last night and you'll love them! They are Channy filled! Just for you! Okay well here's chapter 10!**

Sonny's POV

I got out of the health room and crutched myself to my fourth class. As I got to my desk, Colin tripped me and I fell.

"Oww!" I yelled.

"Oh Sorry, I didn't see you." He said smiling.

"Sure." I said as I got up and waddled to the back of the class.

I listened to the teacher blab his head off about World History but when the bell rang, he wouldn't let me go.

"Miss Munroe, I would like to have you put you in a different class schedule, starting tomorrow." Said Mr. Deealy.

"Why?" I asked kind of confused.

"We don't want you to be in any of Colin's classes." He said.

And with that I was sent off to lunch. I sat alone at a table because Chad was sitting with his football friends. Just then a girl sat next to me with blonde curly hair and Blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Tawni, and you are?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh hi I'm Sonny." I said.

"Oh, Chad's said a lot about you... I mean a lot!" Tawni said with a grinnish smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, well you don't have to sit by me, I am the "Farm Girl" You will get made fun of for hanging out with me. Chad does." I said with a sigh.

"Oh no, I don't mind Sonny, Your a nice girl." She said giving me a small hug.

"Thanks." I said and we talked for the rest of the lunch period.

**Okay, I know this was short BUT it was just introducing Tawni, Sonny's new friend! Yayyy, feel good for her, she finally made a new friend, besides Chad. Well, your just going to love the next two chapters! It will make you soooooooo happy!**


	12. Proms and Roses

**Ohhhhhh, Your Gonna love and I mean absolutely LOVE this Chapter! I wrote it Last night so its what you call FRESH and its officially NEW also. Well Okay, here's Chapter 11!**

Sonny's POV

I finally got my crutches taken away! Yay, I can walk again! My Mom is home and healed and so Is my dog, Dozer. Justin is finally relaxed, knowing that the whole family is safe again. I'm glad too.

I woke up this morning to a note by my pillow. It read,\

_Sonshine,_

_ I'm gonna pick you up for school this morning. Be ready at 8:15. Okay, I'm not a stalker, I didn't come in your room and put this on your pillow. I asked your Mom to put it by you. K, Sonshine, See you at 8:15._

_ Chad Dylan Cooper :) _

I couldn't help but stifle a giggle at his ridiculous note. Well, at least I got a ride to school!

"Knock, Knock." Justin said knocking on my bedroom door.

"Come in, Justin!" I yelled.

He came in and looked like he had something funny on his mind.

"Hey, your boyfriend is here." He said smirking.

"Oh, okay! I-WAIT! He's not my boyfriend!" I said in a denial voice. Well he's not my boyfriend for now.

"Not right now. You'll see." He said as he left my room.

Guys, so typical. I quickly got on my dark blue skinny jeans and a maroon/red sweater and ran out my bedroom door. Luckily, I curled my hair with curlers, so I just had to pull out the curlers and I am good to go. I put on my rainbow converse and opened the front door.

"Hey, Sonshine. Ready to go?" Chad asked smiling.

"Yeah, lets go. Bye Mom!" I yelled upstairs.

"Bye Allison, Love you!" She yelled back as I was already out the door.

I smiled and got in the passenger seat of Chad's car.

"Allison?" He asked as we were driving to school.

"Oh, yeah, that's my real name. Lucy, my friend from Wisconsin, started calling me Sonny because of my personality." I said smiling.

"Well, I can see that. You have a very bright personality." He retorted.

"Thanks." I said.

We got to school and walked to the door of the school. As we walked into the school house, we both noticed the prom poster on the wall.

"Prom! Oh, that's exciting!" I said happily.

"When you got a date." Chad said staring at me.

"Well, who do you like?" I asked.

"Oh, um...someone." He said nervously.

"Oh, come on, Tell me! I wont tell anyone, I promise." I sweetly gestured.

"I'll give you a hint. She is nice, sweet, she's new from a kind of close state and she apparently has two names." He said smirking.

"Oh, well ask that girl to prom!" I said in a duh tone.

"Your right. I will Sonshine." He said.

I started to walk off to my locker, when I was stopped. By Chad.

"Sonny?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Will you go to Prom with me?" He said, holding a rose. Where did he get the rose from?

I was speechless. I finally then had the courage to say something.

"I was...the girl?" I was happy and confused at the same time.

"Yes, I've always had a...crush on you." He said the last part quietly, but not quiet enough because I still heard him.

"Then yes. I will." I took his rose and planted a kiss on his cheek. I smiled and walked off to my locker silently, even though I have a party of joy on the inside. I had a crush on him too, but it feels like more. I absolutely, positively, love him.

"Oh my god, Sonny!" Tawni screeched as she ran up to me, jumping up and down.

"What, whats the matter, are you hurt?" I said worriedly.

"No, silly! I got asked to Prom!" She chirped.

"Oh really! By who?" I asked.

"Elliot Ramsey from the football team!" She said happily.

"Oh Tawni, I'm so happy for you." I smiled at her.

"Do you have a date to Prom?" She asked.

"In fact, I do." I said showing her the bright red rose.

"OMG! OMG! Who asked you?" She screamed.

"Chad." I said dreamily.

"CHAD! AS IN CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" She said bouncing up and down.

"Yeah as in my Best friend." I said.

"Now Boyfriend!" She corrected me.

"Maybe, I guess." I said.

"Well, I'll see you around! Gonna be late for class." She said.

"Okay, see you later Tawni." I said as she skipped down the hall like a princess.

Now I absolutely knew that Prom was going to be more than great. It will be Perfect, Just like Chad.

**That is my longest Chapter I've ever written! Yeahh! Makin progress! Well, I hope you liked it! I will describe Elliot Ramsey more in the next chapter! Until Next time friends! :DD**


	13. Can I Have This Dance?

O**kay, So I finished writing the story, so I'm just gonna upload, hopefully the rest of the Story tonight, On Valentines Day! How Ironic! Well here's Chapter 12! Only a couple more chapters until the end!**

Chad's POV

Tonight is the night of the prom and I am really nervous. The last girlfriend I had was freshman year, but she moved away. I shook that thought out of my head and tried to pick out a decent outfit to wear. I decided on Black jeans and a blue flannel, button up shirt with a red/maroon tie. I brushed my blonde silky hair about 100 times to keep it perfect for my Sonshine. I liked the sound of that, My Sonshine. I ran downstairs to see my Mom with a camera.

"Mom, no pictures!" I whined.

"Aww, honey, just one, Please Chaddy? For Mommy?" She said in a baby voice.

"Fine." I simply sighed as she snapped of course, more than 1 picture.

"Okay Chad, Have fun honey." She said as I was already out the door to pick up my date, Sonny Munroe.

Sonny's POV

I was at home, the night of the prom, as Tawni was giving me a makeover. When she was done, I looked gorgeous. I was wearing a black dress up to my knee's and a light pink sweater that ends at my chest. (what she wears on First date with Chad in FFTF part 2)

I had silver high heals and tan skin color leggings. My hair was curled into little black ringlets. I absolutely loved it.

"Thanks Tawni, You made me look amazing." I said sincerely.

"Hey, its what I do. I'm meeting my date right now so I gotta go. Tell me how things go with Chad." Tawni said as she was leaving.

"Okay Tawn, I will." I said as she left.

Just as Tawni left, I heard a knock on my door. I quickly fixed my hair and opened the door.

"Hey Son- woah, you look Beautiful." Chad said in shock.

"Thanks. Is it that hard to believe?" I said teasing him.

"Nope, your always beautiful." He exclaimed.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Shall we?" He asked putting his arm out.

"We shall." We hooked our arms and headed to the Prom.

When we got to Prom, there were lights everywhere and everyone was dressed beautifully.

"Wow..." Was all that came out of my mouth.

We walked arm in arm, until Tawni and Elliot came up to us.

"Hey Sonny! Hey Chad!" Tawni chirped.

"Hey Tawn." I replied.

We talked to each other for a little while and we danced to all the fun, crazy songs. Tawni was wearing a hot pink, strapless dress with shiny, white high heels. Elliot Ramsey's Brown/blonde hair was spiked up with hair gel and he wore black skinny pants with a white long sleeve flannel and a black tie. Elliot has green eyes, so they aren't as great as Chad's crystal, blue eyes.

Just then a slow song came on and all the couples started to dance with each other.

"Would you do the honor of dancing with me?" Chad asked, holding out his hand.

"Yes, I would love to." I said , taking his hand, and dancing to the romantic music.

We swayed back and forth, with my arms snaked around his neck and his around my waist. I lied my head on his shoulder and he cuddled me closer to him. I looked up and so did he. I got lost in his eyes, again. I can't help it! His eyes are like deep, blue oceans that sparkle like diamonds.

Chad then did something that I didn't expect.

He kissed me.

**Ohhhh, Cliffy! The next chapter is sad and so is the Last one so Tomorrow, I will get BOTH of those chapters up! Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Til next time! REVIEW!**


	14. Confessions

**Hey, Guess what? This is the last Chapter before the FINALE! Ohhh, Can't wait huhh? Well Read this to find out! Hope you like it!**

PREVIOUSLY...

He then did something that I didn't expect. He kissed me.

I was shocked at first, but then kissed back. When we pulled away, we continued to Dance for the rest of the night, no matter what the song.

The next morning, I woke up smiling, it was a Saturday. I jumped out of bed and got on a pink and white plaid sundress. I went into the bathroom and brushed my black, curly hair. I ran downstairs to see that my Mom already made breakfast. She made Pancakes, bacon and Toast.

"Thanks Mum." I said, chewing on my bacon.

"Your Welcome sweetie." She replied.

"Where's Justin?" I asked.

"He started College Today."

I totally forgot that he started today, with all the other tactics in my life. I felt very happy, yet sad for him. One side of me wanted him to get a good education for a future job, yet another side of me said I didn't want him to leave me. He's my older brother, and was always there for me. Now, he'll be some where at College, and I'll never get to see him.

"Honey, can you get the door." My Mom asked as I snapped out of my thinking.

"Yeah." I walked to the door, and opened it to a blank faced Chad. "Hey Chad." I said, pecking him on the lips.

"Um, Hi Sonny." He said nervously.

"What's the matter?" I asked, pulling him outside and sitting on the swinging porch bench.

"Well, you know graduation is in a couple of days." He said.

"Yeah, and?" I said, gesturing him to move along with the story.

"Well, once we graduate...I'm leaving." He said sadly.

"To College?" I asked.

"No...To California." He stated.

"Why?"

"I got a part on the new show, Mackenzie Falls, as the main character."

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, Chad!" I said clapping my hands together.

"Yeah, but I won't be able to see you again." He sighed.

"Well, yes you will. I can visit you." I cheered.

"No, they wont let you. They don't allow visitors." He cried.

"Huhh, well, even if we can't see each other, you'll always be in my heart." I announced.

"I love you Allison 'Sonny' Munroe." He whispered.

"I love you too."

We then shared a very passionate kiss. We had to pull apart though, for air.

"So, what are you gonna do after you graduate?" Chad asked me.

"Umm...I honestly don't know." I said with tears brimming my eyes.

"Sonny, don't cry." Chad said, cradling me on the porch swing.

I hugged him back, crying into his chest. I have no clue what I'm going to do. Especially without Chad.

**So, There you have it! The next Chapter will be the Finale! Excited? I for sure am! Please review!**


	15. Goodbyes

**Ohhh, This is it! The FINALE of the New Kid! So I'd like to get your feedback on how you liked the story! I know a lot of the chapters were short, but at least it was something! Well, here's the moment of truth. Probably one of the saddest chapters. Well, here it is, Chapter 14!**

Today was the day, Graduation day. I got on my graduation gown and cap and walked downstairs.

"Surprise!" My brother, Justin yelled.

"JUSTIN!" I yelled as I squeezed him. "Why are you home?"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Sonbeam." He said.

"Alright, lets head to the school, we don't want to be late on Sonny's big day." My Mom yelled.

We all hopped into my Mom's truck, and drove to the High school. When we got to the school, I ran straight to Chad.

"Oh, watch it there Missy!" He joked.

"Well, I'm nervous, so I want to be next to you." I said, grabbing his hand.

"How are you nervous?" He asked.

"I'm the one who gives the speech." I gulped.

"You'll do fine, I promise." He said, giving me a big hug.

"Yeah, I hope."

We got into the auditorium and sat down in the front row of chairs. As everyone grouped in, the Principal gets up on stage.

"Attention, everyone, I would now have Valedictorian, Sonny Munroe, come up on stage, to give her speech." Principal Deealy said.

"You'll do great," Chad whispered to me, as I walked up onto stage.

I got up in front of the podium and started my speech.

"When we were little, we all had something on our mind, of what we wanted to be. I, wanted to be a dog." I started as the crowd laughed. "Like I was saying, we all had and still do, have a dream. If you have a dream, follow it, cause you will regret not following your dream if you end up living for nothing. Follow your heart, and you'll be successful." I finally finished my speech as the crowd roared.

I got handed my diploma and shook hands with the principal.

"You've been through a lot Sonny, but you made it. Congrats." The pricipal whispered to me.

I smiled and walked back to my seat.

"You did great." Chad said to me at the end of the ceremony.

"Thanks." I said.

"Well, I gotta go, get to the airport." He said, as he was wiping the tears off my face.

"You know I'm very happy for you." I said with tears still trickling down my face.

"Here, I got you something." He said pulling out a small box.

I opened it to reveal a locket necklace, made of gold.

"Chad, its beautiful!" I cried.

"Open up the locket." He said.

I opened it up to a picture of me and Chad on our first date.

"Its amazing." I said, hugging him tightly.

"I knew you'd like it." He said as he pecked me on the lips.

"I'll miss you so much." I sighed, looking into his blue, sparkly eyes.

"I'll miss you more." He said.

We kissed romantically for a long time, until he pulled away.

"I gotta go." He sighed.

Okay, Go, Good luck." I waved.

He quick kissed me on the lips and drove off.

"I'll never forget you, ever, I promise." I said, holding the locket to my heart.

I sighed, tears spilling down my face. He was gone, just like that. But at that moment, I knew what I wanted to do with my life. I quickly wiped the tears off my face and ran to my family, who I know, will never leave.

**Isn't it sad? Chad left to pursue his acting career. BUT, Guess what? There's gonna be a sequel! Its going to be called, Missing You. BUT, They do meet again. Wait until the sequel! Well, again, tell me how you liked the story so far, and give me ideas for the sequel! **


End file.
